


Hold Me, Ease Me, Love Me

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cathartic:, Crying, Cuddles, M/M, Non-Traditional, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Safewords in place, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanking, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teen Stiles, Therapy Alpha, Traffic Lights Safewords, in case it comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Alphas have a natural calming effect on Omegas, and so there are some professional Therapy Alphas who help Omegas with anxiety, panic attacks, etc, like a therapy animal. Cuddles and scent marking are par for the course, and they often have training in additional useful skills.Stiles could really use a Therapy Alpha, but he doesn't have the money. Peter's made suggestive comments before, so Stiles asks if he'll be his sugar Daddy. Peter took a Therapy Alpha program in college, so he suggests cutting out the middle man and providing his services to Stiles in exchange for Stiles being his sugar baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is referred to as a kid sometimes, but this is in comparison to Peter. He's probably around 16 or 17.
> 
> I don't know how much other characters will be included in scenes, but I've tagged the ones that are explicitly mentioned, because they'll probably make an appearance at some point.

Stiles was expecting the man to be surprised, or like he'd been expecting and waiting for Stiles to bring this up, or even to reject him outright because he's just a kid, and Peter was just messing with him when he made all those suggestive comments. Instead, Peter just looked at him, calculating, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you need the money for?" Stiles shifted, trying to decide if it was any of Peter's business what he used the money for, as long as he held up his end of the arrangement, should they come to one. He settled on _Fuck it_. It's wasn't much of a secret he had panic attacks, nightmares, the works. To the pack, he probably reeked of anxiety most of the time, even if he tried not to show it. _Stupid chemo-signals_. On second thought, not telling Peter probably would have been a bad idea if he didn't want the alpha to get aggressive about his omega being covered in another alpha's scent.

"I want to get a therapy alpha," Stiles said, hoping the prospect of sharing him, _even in totally different ways_ , didn't put the man off. Peter relaxed a little, looking at him thoughtfully.

"You know, I took that program in college." Stiles' eyes widened a bit, mouth dropping open classically.

"You?" He looked down, grinning to himself awkwardly as he tried to process the new information. "Nope. Didn't know that," he replied, looking back up to meet the man's eyes. There was a hint of offence in the wolf's eyes, but it was gone before Stiles could be sure he'd really seen it.

"We could cut out the middle man. I'll be your therapy alpha in exchange for you being my sugar baby," Peter suggested, looking deviously pleased. Stiles thought for a minute. It seemed reasonable. Probably better than splitting his time between two alphas and dealing with competitiveness.

"Okay," he agreed. Peter smiled, then stopped.

"You should know I never got my certification." Stiles's brows furrowed a bit.

"How far did you get?" he asked, wondering how sub-par the service he would be getting would be in exchange to what he was giving. Not that he was exactly experienced or talented in what he was offering, but Peter knew that. At least the inexperienced part. He figured that was why the man teased him so much. Now the wolf was just leveling the playing field by being open about his own short comings. Stiles was grateful, and the honesty made him feel more comfortable trusting him.

"Oh I finished the program, I just didn't pass the interview portion of getting certified. They said I'm too abrasive. I probably should have interacted with them more like with omegas. When I'm in that headspace, it stays much more under control." Peter seemed disappointed in his failure, but the talk about Peter having a headspace dedicated to making omegas comfortable and relaxed sounded interesting, and he could understand then how the man's usual personality wouldn't necessarily reflect how he was when interacting with clients.

"Maybe you could take the test again, now that you know what you would change," Stiles offered, optimistically. Peter's face darkened.

"I was going to, but I came back home on break after that, and then the fire happened." Peter swallowed. "Hasn't felt like a priority since I woke up." Stiles bit his lip, trying to decide what to say.

"Well, as long as you can agree to proper use of safewords, I don't care whether or not you have a piece of paper." Peter smiled a bit. "Deal?" Stiles asked hopefully, offering his hand. Peter shook it firmly.

"Deal."

\----------

"Okay, so we need to decide who we're gonna tell, and what we're gonna say," Stiles started, pacing a little in Peter's living room as the man watched him from the couch. "Everyone's pretty much used to me having alpha on me from spending so much time with Scott. Dad's human, and not an alpha, so he probably won't notice much different, but the wolves will be able to smell it's you, right?" Stiles stopped, looking over at Peter. The man just nodded.

"Derek knows I took it in college, so it'll probably be easiest for him to accept. You'll need to tell Scott. Something, at least. He might not be scent marking you, but if he doesn't know what's going on so his more conscious human mind can deal with it appropriately, his inner alpha and wolf will catch him off guard and act on instinct. Like you said, everyone's used to you being covered in his scent; on some level, his mind considers you his." Stiles nodded.

"He knows I've been wanting a therapy alpha. If Derek confirms you have training, and accepts us like you said, it'll probably go a long way to helping Scott trust you. I think it'll kind of work like dominoes, like starting with Derek, and Scott, and the more people accept it, the rest of the pack will fall in line. At least I'm hoping it'll work like that."

"It should," Peter said confidently.

"Then we'll stick with that for the pack. Dad knows all too well we don't have money, so if I tell him you're doing this for me, he's gonna ask how I'm paying. I obviously can't tell him I'm your sugar baby, since I'm still a minor, and if I say you're not charging me, he's gonna be distrustful of you, thinking you have some ulterior motive that's gonna get me hurt." _Not to mention practising without a licence._ Peter could already tell where Stiles was going with this.

"So you're not going to tell him anything." The words were soft, only a hint of actually questioning, and definitely not commanding Stiles to approach it that way, but not judging him for keeping secrets from his father. Stiles bit his lip, looking at Peter.

"Do you think I should?" he asked nervously.

"I think it's your father and your decision. If you change your mind, just give me a heads up, or let me know right after if it ends up coming out unplanned." The man's assurance helped ease some of Stiles' anxiety, knowing Peter wasn't going to force him to do one thing or another if it made him uncomfortable, and that there was some kind of acknowledgement and plan in place for if he ran his mouth like he does and it slipped out.

"So, I'll tell Scott, and can you tell Derek? That way Scott can be relaxed he's the first person I confided in, but Derek can already be on board to help Scott along."

"I can do that. Do you want me to text him now?" Peter asked, pulling out his phone.

"I'm seeing Scott this afternoon, so I'll tell him then. That would probably be the best time to tell Derek. I don't care if it's texting, or a phone call, or talking in person, just so long as he knows and that we would appreciate any help he can provide with Scott and the rest of the pack."

"Okay," Peter agreed, shifting so he could get his phone back in the pocket of his too-tight jeans. Well, not really too tight, but form fitting in a way that Stiles was trying to distract himself with the pacing and talking so he wouldn't send them off-track with the scent of his arousal. "What's your safeword?" Stiles' heart stuttered a little, now that they'd moved onto discussing the "sugar" half of their arrangement.

"Nothing unique. I'm partial towards the traffic light system. Green means ready, good to go, continue. Yellow is slow down, ease up. It could also mean change things up, if you've just started doing something new that I'm uncomfortable with, but without having to stop the whole scene." Stiles look at the man, eyes clearly asking for his input.

"We could do that. If you want to make it clear, we could do anything said after a safeword is taken literally and at face value, until green is called. A kind of time out from any potential roleplay where 'no', 'stop', etc. might not mean that." Stiles nodded.

"I don't really see myself saying _no_ or _stop_ and not meaning it, but who knows. If I say something like that, please check in for what colour I am if I don't immediately follow it with one, at least while we're still getting to know boundaries, or exploring new things. If I follow something with a safeword, it also means to take what I just said literally." Stiles said, a bit nervous at the prospect of being in a situation where he'd need this, but knowing it'd be infinitely worse if there wasn't an agreed upon plan for if and when he needed it.

"I can work with that. I'll check in with your colour in general if it looks like something might be going too far for you, or I'm concerned you can't safeword for whatever reason. If you don't respond with a colour when I ask, I'll take that as stop, even if you want to continue, because if you can't safeword, you can't consent." Stiles looked very relieved at that.

"On that note, while I'm hoping you being proactive means you won't hesitate to use a safeword if you need it, you might still end up in a situation where you need to, but you feel you can't or shouldn't, because you owe me something as my sugarbaby, or you're worried about disappointing me. I want to be very clear, so hopefully even if you get into a subspace, you won't be delusioned into that thinking. The only thing regarding use of safewords that I'll feel negatively about, is if you don't use it when you need to. I mentioned I get into a headspace when I'm being a therapy alpha. Spending a lot of time in that will likely make my priorities and instincts to keep you safe and well bleed into the rest of my life, so that causing you harm because you felt you couldn't use a safeword with me will hurt me. And even if you're feeling spiteful and want to hurt me, there are ways of doing it without hurting yourself." Stiles was kind of in awe, in a sense. He hadn't considered how Peter doing this for him would make _him_ vulnerable, but now he could see how serious Peter was, and how much trust he was putting in Stiles to be mature about this.

"Can..." Stiles bit the inside of his lip, fingers fidgeting a bit nervously, "Can I hug you?" Peter's lip twitched before smiling softly and motioning for Stiles to come over. The boy nervously crawled on Peter's lap, straddling him and sliding his arms around the warm torso as he pressed his cheek against the alpha's chest.

"Thank you, Daddy." Peter swallowed, relaxing and stroking Stiles' back and gently squeezing the back of his neck. He noticed a faint salty smell like tears, and he just pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, gently massaging it with the soft pads of his fingers.

"No problem, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just supposed to be kind of introducing the setup, but then wow, unexpected feel train at the end there. I'm still kind of on the verge of that cathartic crying I mentioned in the tags. Or happy tears. Probably both. _Safewords_ people, they mean a lot.
> 
> Also, they did clarify a few things after this: Red means stop, as does "Safeword". "Don't pull out!" (until told) because Stiles knows well enough the sudden emptiness after that stretch will probably make it hurt more if he's not ready. Also, this is pretty much guaranteed to contain knotting. So yeah, either of those safewords is really just "stop", and wait for further instruction about if it's okay to move, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew there was more they sorted out after the last chapter, but I couldn't remember when I was writing the end note.  
> Basically, both can use safewords as needed, and it's not restricted to sex.

Telling Scott had gone about as well as Stiles had hoped. The teen was hesitant, but agreed not to attack Peter unless there was specifically evidence of abuse, rather than just general distrust. Or if Stiles asked him to.

"Seriously, Stiles. If he does anything, let me know. And if you say you're okay when you're not, I'll know if you're lying. That's the only reason I'm trusting you right now, because you're clearly confident you can trust him." Stiles was glad, but retorted anyway.

"You know, there used to be a time you trusted me on my word, without being my heart monitor," he said, only teasing. Scott gave him a look.

"I don't think I ever trusted you to tell the truth. You were always lying and dragging me into hijinks," he reminded, lip quirked fondly.

"But," Stiles grinned, knowingly, "you put up with me anyway. I love you, buddy," he said, grabbing Scott in a bear hug.

Peter had texted Derek. Apparently it had been very uneventful, and mostly made up of one word texts on Derek's part. It didn't really matter to Stiles since Peter assured him it had gone as well as planned, and Derek had agreed to assuage Scott and the pack's concerns if needed.

\----------

**_Can I come over?_**

**nightmare?**

**_yeah_**

**Are you alright to drive? I can come there**

**_k, soon?_**

**I'll be right over. Does window or front door work better for you? I can park down the road if you need**

**_yeah, window._**

**_thanks_**

**I'll see you soon. On my way now**

Stiles was sitting on his bed, arms folded over his head with his short hair twisted in his fingers' grip. Peter carefully climbed in the window and took stock of the omega. The only sign the boy noticed him was the stutter and change in his heartbeat. Peter crouched in front of him beside the bed so he was clearly in the young man's view, and offered his hands palm up, making himself known as friend, not a threat.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" His voice was soft, inquiring honestly. He got a minute nod in return and he got up, not making any quick movement, but going over to the light at a calm pace before switching it on. Stiles' eyelids fluttered at the change, having shut them before Peter flicked the switch. He slowly opened them as Peter sat down next to him, gently moving his hand up to where the boy's were still tangled in his hair. He slowly eased them from their grip, and brought them down to the boy's lap. He held one in each hand, thumbs rubbing massaging circles and lines across the boy's palms, and fingers gently stroking the backs of his knuckles to ease the tension in the youth's hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, continuing the careful ministrations. Stiles made a soft sound, like he wanted to talk, but wasn't able just yet, or was undecided. Peter waited a moment, making sure he wouldn't interrupt, before talking in a soothing, steady stream. "That's alright. If you want to say something, or ask for anything, I'll wait until you're ready, okay? I'm right here." Stiles swallowed, managing a small appreciative nod, a frustrated and exhausted tear escaping and sliding down his cheek. He scooted a little closer, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder and relaxing his own as he let out a little, relieved, shuddering sigh. Peter felt all the tension was gone from the boy's hands, and so he set them in his lap, still stroking one lightly as he held it loosely, affirming and grounding the omega in his presence, but moved his other arm around the teen's shoulder. Stiles had assured him his baggage wasn't touch related, and so soothing touches were generally a safe way to ground and relax him without the alpha needing to ask first.

"Do you want to try some scent-marking?" Peter asked, the boy's hair brushing against his jaw.

"O...kay" The human's voice was a strained whisper, vocal chords not cooperating yet but he slowly shifted, moving to straddle Peter's lap so their necks would be more available to each other as he wrapped his arms around the man's torso, nuzzling into his neck. Peter's mouth watered a little at the pale neck exposed to him so willingly, but he easily focused in on his urge to nuzzle, an act of _claiming_ in its own right, but done to serve the omega's comfort, rather than his own possessiveness. The teen's body had a near constant, subtle tremor, and Peter moved his hands to the bottom of Stiles' shirt, lifting it up a bit so he could mark his back. Stiles' stiffened as soon as his fingers met skin. Peter stopped.

"Are you alright?" Stiles nodded into his neck, relaxing and the trembles almost dying down completely.

"Green," he responded, voice clearer now (despite being muffled in the man's neck), no longer a hoarse whisper. Peter smiled and slowly moved his hands up under the shirt, sliding palms across the tender skin. Stiles yawned, seemingly just startled a little at the initial touch. It wasn't long before his arms went slack, and Peter could tell he was snoozing quietly in his lap, not particularly minding the drool that soon started spreading on his shoulder. He sat there a while, making sure Stiles was deeply asleep before shifting him back into lying down and tucking him in. He looked around, finding something to write a note on and leaving it by the bed where Stiles would see when he woke up, before turning off the light and climbing back outside.

\----------

Stiles woke up to his dad knocking, making sure he was getting up soon. He yawned and stretched, calling out an affirmative before spotting a note propped up neatly.

**Didn't want to scare you if you weren't expecting me when you woke up. I'm still nearby to hear if you need me. I'll stick around until you leave for school, or I can drive you if you need, or just want to talk on the way. Either way, consider me available on-call whenever you need.**

Stiles smiled, saying a quiet "Thanks" which Peter was probably close enough to hear, and got ready for school, surprisingly refreshed for what he expected to turn into another sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, fuck. That—" Stiles moaned as Peter pressed into him, "right there." Peter rubbed circles on the spot, slowly pressing until he felt it release with a pop. Stiles practically purred under him. "I swear your hands are magic." Peter smirked fondly. "Wait, you're actually taking my pain, aren't you?" Stiles said, realizing calling the wolf's hands _magic_ was a little more literal than he'd been thinking.

"Yes. I can stop, if you want," Peter replied, not expecting Stiles to take him up on that. "Or," he continued, "giving cathartic pain is another option. I think we'll work up to that, though, if you're interested. Not for today." Stiles looked back at him.

"What would that entail?" Peter slowly massaged up and down the boy's back in smooth waves, oil glistening on their skin.

"Depends on how you react to different types of pain. I'd probably start with spankings for you." He smelled a small spike in arousal from the boy as he hid his face in his arms. "Or some light scratches," he said, letting his claws trace tantalizingly down the boy's mid back. Stiles breathed out, arching a little into his touch, but he was careful not to break the skin.

"One of the potential effects," Peter continued, moving to massage Stiles' shoulders and neck, "is causing crying through physical pain. It can get past barriers that prevent or make it difficult for people to cry when they need to, and provide an intense emotional release." Stiles relaxed, thinking it sounded interesting, but the thought of being spanked hard enough for crying to be triggered by the pain seemed kind of daunting just yet.

"Once we've built more of a relationship and level of trust, you'll probably find it easier to let go without needing an excessive amount of pain, but you still might not want to do it when you'll be spending hours sitting in class the following day or two. I'll get you used to light spankings when we're having sugar time, so maybe when a longer break comes around, you'll be ready for something like that if you want." Stiles nodded.

"That sounds good." He turned his head a little, trying to keep the blush out of his face. "You're giving me a boner as it is though. I'm seriously up for extending this massage to my butt," he smirked. Peter made a soft chuckle.

"Do you want to pull your pants down then, or are you aiming for my oily handprints on them?" Stiles grinned into the couch before lifting his hips and pulling his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Peter slowly eased his hands down the boy's back before spreading the oil across the round globes, gently squeezing and massaging the muscles, which were kind of tense. Stiles moaned, his hard length pinned between his body and the towel he was lying on.

"I really want your hands on me," he groaned into a pillow. He could practically hear Peter smirking, a teasing response on the tip of his tongue as he continued massaging, hands very evidently already on him. "I mean," he sighed, honestly not sure what exactly he meant, but he knew the general idea, "more _intimately_." He felt Peter pause momentarily.

"You mean," he pulled one cheek to the side, slowly sliding his other fingers down the boy's crevice and stopping just at the edge of his pucker, "here?" Stiles rocked his hips slightly.

"Yes...Not... Not inside...yet," he blushed, rubbing his heated cheek on his arm.

"Alright, baby," Peter replied smoothly, gently pressing and stroking circles around the boy's rim until he could smell a hint of salty pre. "Are you okay if I go lower?" Stiles groaned approvingly.

"Please, touch freely. I'll let you know if I get uncomfortable." Peter stroked down his perineum, fingers lightly massaging right behind the boy's balls. Stiles huffed softly, holding back little moans, accidentally letting one slip out when Peter started fondling his balls, spreading his legs a little.

"Do you want me to clean you up so you can turn over?" Stiles blushed, but slowly nodded, and Peter picked up another towel, drying off all the oil on the boy, before tapping him to turn over. Stiles started to turn, still caught up in his pants, and awkwardly kicked them off before turning over, leaving him in just his socks, hard length lying in his happy trail on full display. He bit his lip as Peter looked over him, managing to keep _most_ of the hunger out of his eyes.

"Anything you see is up for grabs, um, didn't quite mean it like that. Maybe..." Stiles said, biting his tongue so he'd shut up, his whole body quickly taking on a warm, pink flush. Peter bit his inner lip to avoid licking them, knowing what he'd really like is to have his mouth all over that pretty length. He instead ran his hand lightly down the underside before slowly wrapping his fingers around it and stroking up in his warm, firm grasp. Stiles moaned, hips twitching.

"Like this?" Peter asked knowingly. Stiles nodded, croaking out an approval as Peter slowly stroked him, watching the foreskin slide up and down, exposing the pretty, dark pink head. Stiles hesitantly moved his hips, fucking a little into the hot, oil-slick grasp. Peter smiled at him approvingly, so Stiles did it again, rocking his hips and building a rhythm as Peter moved his hand to the boy's thrusts.

"Fuck," Stiles moaned, arm moving to cover his face before he felt the need to watch himself fucking Peter's hand some more. "Is this what it's like fucking...fucking a—"

"Pussy? Ass? _Mouth?_ " Peter offered, shifting so he was leaning right over Stiles' cock, the breath as he spoke the last word rushing over the boy's sensitive, wet head. Stiles jerked a little before breathing out a desperate " _Yes_ ", whether to Peter finishing his sentence, or the man's unasked question, neither of them could be sure.

"Please, Peter. Want it," he whined sweetly, squirming under the tantalizing, hot breaths. Peter's tongue came out, sinuously licking the boy's cock head in a slow, purposeful motion, dark, intent eyes glued to Stiles' as the boy moaned, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he arched off the bed. Peter shifted his attention more to the boy's cock, continuing to lathe its head, and along its length, gaze still frequently flicking over to watch the boy's reactions, even as he could hear his pretty, whimpered and bit off sounds like music, feel the way his cock twitched and throbbed in his grasp and under his tongue. He wrapped his sinful mouth around the plump head, sucking as he tightened his grip once more, and resumed pumping the rest of the length. Stiles let out a choked moan, hips stuttering and Peter let the faintest hint of fang graze the boy's cock, stopping his needy movements. Stiles was panting, heart racing and pounding pretty loudly, and Peter popped his mouth off to check in on him.

"Colour?" Stiles took a moment to think before responding.

"Green. Just...don't break the skin. Little nips and grazes only," he said, toes curling, nervous and a little excited. Peter nodded before taking the hot length back in his mouth, sliding down with ease, and giving the dark curls at the base a teasing almost-nuzzle. Stiles moaned, keeping his hips still and gripping the cushion as he felt the man swallow around him.

"Daddy!" Peter slid back up, suckling the head again as he looked at the flushed omega before starting to bob his head. Stiles panted and moaned, legs shaking a little and squirming until Peter gripped them, spreading them and pressing them towards the boy's chest. Stiles moaned happily, on the brink of cumming until Peter lightly bit the underside of his base with blunt teeth, Stiles shooting cum all over his belly as he cried out. Peter nuzzled his length through it, watching Stiles' entrancing face before swirling his tongue around the head of the boy's cock, happily licking up all the cum on it and underneath the foreskin before grooming Stiles' belly. He shifted up, wiping his hands on the edge of the towel as he laid lightly on top of him, supporting most of his own weight as he kissed the teen. Stiles kissed back dazedly, making little happy moans as they sucked softly on lips, tongues darting between their mouths and tasting each other. Peter pulled back, grinning and wiping up some cum he'd missed, the white cream thick on his finger.

"Thanks for the sugar," he smirked, licking it off pointedly as Stiles watched him. The teen groaned but gripped the back of his hair lightly, pulling him in for another cum tainted kiss.


End file.
